gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, in a face-off against The Troubletones. The song includes solos from Finn, Quinn, Rory and Tina. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame Finn with New Directions: Eh Eh Finn: What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Well well you... Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: ''' Well well well you '''Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that (Finn: Eeh...) I can't go for that Rory: Yeah oh yeah Rory and Tina: On a night when bad dreams Become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn and Tina: I can laugh it in your face Rory with New Directions: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Tina: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Well well well you Quinn with New Directions: I can't go for that Finn: Oh yeah You make my dreams come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh Listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah! Quinn: I'll New Directions Boys: I'll do anything Quinn: That you want me to New Directions Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (New Direction Boys: True) Quinn: I'll New Direction Boys: I'll do anything (Finn: Oh Yeah!) Quinn: That you want me to New Direction Boys: I-I-I'll Quinn: Do almost anything Finn and New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Charts Trivia *First time Quinn and Finn are heard singing together since Don't Stop in Rumours *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams was cut in favor of this song. *This is the only song sung in a mash-up competition where members of both sexes perform. *This is the first time Quinn sings in Season Three. *This performance was chosen by the producers to show support for Movember. *This is one of the few times that Blaine is seen without hairgel. *This is the first New Directions Mash-up for the season. *You Make My Dreams was previously used as background music in Season One. Errors *Finn can be seen singing "Oh yeah" but he's not suppose to. *Rory and Quinn are seen not singing on their parts, Rory's part is "Yeah yeah" before the 2nd stanza and Quinn's is the "I'm down on day dream..." with Finn on the bridge. Gallery RoryTinaICGFTYMMD.png ICantGlee.png I Can't Go For That - You Make My Dreams-1.jpg S3E6 I Can't Go For That You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg BlaineICGFTYMMD.png FinnICGFTYMMD.png FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png NewDirectionsICGFTYMMD.png QuinnRachelTinaICGFTYMMD.png ICGFTQuinn.png ICGFTSantana.jpg ICGFTTory.jpg ICGFTFinn.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson